


Someday

by Kirthal



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirthal/pseuds/Kirthal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Faramir reflects on the differences between himself and his dear brother in a moment of silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

Faramir looked out over the sprawling landscape that lay before him. What once was lingered through the land, a reminder to those few brave souls that now saw it, that there were indeed once men that lived there. Sadness was felt throughout the group of Rangers at those reminders. What once was a place of prosperity, of many woods and gardens was now left abandoned. The return of Sauron and the dangers of Mount Doom had caused the last farmers to flee their land, had sealed the fate of Ithilien. At least while this war waged on.

A sigh escaped Faramirs' lips, his mind was getting the better of him once more. It was becoming far too often that he left it happen. Yet, things had been relatively quiet for some time. That was really the problem. With nothing for the group of Rangers to focus on, to put their efforts into, his mind had the idle time to wander. He often found himself thinking of his brother, wondering how he was fairing in his journey.

The dream had occurred once more, though it was the first time it had happened since his brother had departed for Rivendell. Faramir had wanted to venture to Rivendell but Boromir had claimed the task for himself. While he understood why his brother had done it, out of an act of worry and compassion for him, he couldn't up but wonder if his father would have ever let him take on the errand. If Boromir had not claimed it, would he have ever received approval?

He knew that Boromir was the favorite son. He understood that his father looked upon him with disapproval, with disdain. He knew that his father compared his two sons in a way that fathers never should. Faramir was used to it by now. He was use to keeping his voice unheard, his opinions unspoken. Never the less, it created a small doubt in himself. It was one that he would never let anyone else see, anyone else know of. He had to keep his men believing that he was a worthy leader, a capable one who could get the job done.

Moments like these, when those thoughts whirled like a storm inside his head, he found himself comparing his own self to his brother. It was unintentional, but the thoughts were like unwelcomed guests that would not leave. Boromir was the soldier. He was strong, proud, albeit a tad more stubborn than what was good for him. He himself, well while he played the part of soldier well, he knew in his heart he was more of a scholar. He was the son who was eager for knowledge, eager to learn the past. He welcomed Gandalf to the city, when he made his occasional appearance.

Boromir was forceful at times and did not always think his decisions through. More often than not, with luck on his side, it had led to victories on the battlefield. It was partly what made him the warrior, the soldier that he was. Faramir liked to think things through more. He had a more cautious approach. While Boromir revealed in battle, in war, Faramir disliked it. It was a means to an end, a way to protect those things precious to him. Faramir felt more like it should have been avoided when possible.

Yet, he wasn't foolish enough to believe that the war with Sauron could have been avoided. They were here with it now, fighting to save their land, their people, their lives, their world.

Faramir was shaken from his musings when the voice of one of his men called out to him. Forcing his mind to focus, he turned his attention away from the comparisons to the man now standing in front of him.

It was a painful realization, knowing that he could have prevented his brother's death. His brother, the man who had always been there for him, the person who had helped raise him when their father had failed, was now gone and he could have stopped it.  
Boromir would not have been able to resist the horrid item the Halfling was bearing. The temptation would have been too much for him. Though the pain, the need to measure himself to his brother seemed to rear its' head. Where as Boromir would have not understood that the Ring would not be used, that it was a weapon of evil that would lead to the downfall of all should it fall into the wrong hands, Faramir understood. He knew that the weapon needed to be resisted, needed to be destroyed. He knew that even if it were his last chance at saving his beloved city, to save all he knew and loved, he would and could never use such a thing. And that was what stood him apart from his brother.

Where Boromir did not have the strength to resist temptation, where Boromir could not struggle through the trials, Faramir could. And he did. Maybe it wouldn't be considered a victory, maybe it wouldn't be viewed has him being stronger than his brother. His father would view it has yet another failing of his youngest son. But ultimately, where Boromir had failed, Faramir knew he would succeed. He would help the Halflings continue on in their journey, resting the fate of their world on the small ones shoulders.

With the knowledge of how his brother died piercing his heart and making him want to weep, he watched as the Halflings continued on with their treacherous guide, Gollum. He would have to answer for this action, but he knew that his brother would have been proud of him, would have been proud that for once others would see the greatest in Faramir, the greatest of the man himself. For once, it wasn't hard to find satisfaction in the decision he had made.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a song lyric from "Sometimes You Lose, Sometimes You Win" by Sarah MacDougall. "But it's so hard sometimes to keep satisfied, you compare yourself with everyone thinking someday, someday you'll be strong, someday you'll ride above the storm someday you'll be strong, someday someday."


End file.
